Glitch quotes
"GlitchPokemon doesn't exist anymore, You're out of your hope." #I admit that Me Hating Club Penguin isn't going to get Club Penguin fan's attention but I'm sorry about that hatred of club penguin, Do you think i'm a bad user for most times...? #If Descendants Party is Medieval Party, then it would have a Treehouse or whatever it's called, Le Knight's quests, and soooo on. but would Computers, Mobile phones, so on exist in medieval period? #I have a theory that Merry Walrus is Actually Tusk in his Santa Claus Costume. How will Sensei know about that Merry Walrus is actually Tusk in his Santa Claus Costume?! #if i wrote creepypasta about humans being in club penguin, then Humans would get penguins captured. #it appears that Nobody noticed the "coffee" word... did they listen to the suggestion? #please no. it's not coming out in 2015. it's in 2016. if it does come out in 2016, then it would be similar to Toontown closing date. #I wish... we should back in time and erase Herbert P. Bear from the existence. #General, pls... he is Watatsuki, i don't know if you could trust me anymore. #Only if you could make someone a Admin, Chat moderator, so on. #Sorry if you hate them that judges you because of your name. I guess you should call me... um.. IDK # "Hate" is a strong word, BTW... Can you forgot this thread existed. that's what "Remove" or Close this thread is for. #It looks more cute before they changed the penguin design. #Did Wikia gets derped out? #and, Club Penguin have turned down to declined?! #O_O where did it goes from Popular to Downfall? #Strikes don't work on this chat? k then #Dude, It's CALLED PRIVATE message not public message if it was, then it would be recorded in CPChatbot logs #Wow. That's too many numbers up @Timber #Herbert P. Bear better come to life in the future party 2015.... #i really can't live like this anymore because this chat used to be nice and friendly but not anymore... and You're going to get reported. #I Live in an alternate universe where time machines do exist in earth #I'm 1,0000,0000 year old than a rock. #you said you'd bake us a cake... RPING IS BANNED IN THIS CHAT! #So, in an hypothetical scenario where Dinosaurs never really died out and Dinosaurs would always live in Jungles, Forests, and other things #I live in an Alternate Universe where Dinosaurs never died out. What about you guys? #Here in my world, I play club penguin with my Prehistoric Computer #I have Windowsaurus Rex 10. You play Club Penguin With a ICaveman #First, Disney ruined Club Penguin now They're ruining...Shrek #and, I Think Roleplaying is banned due to old roleplaying rule does come back #so, Watatsuki is a japanese immigration #this is why you could be demoted if you think that link is inapp #Do I Look like i'm playing sonic 2006? #Wata, this is you when you chasing your own fantasy: http://img14.deviantart.net/da9d/i/2013/097/2/2/amy_rose_by_fantasyashley-d22t05m.png (lol) #by the fantasy, I mean Chat mods, Admins, Bureaucrat (lol) #doesn't CPPerapin say Private messages could be turned off? #Why do you link this picture when you're a admin #wow, i thought windows 10 can't do Blue screen of death #Nintendo are like "Hey, kids! let's replace pikachu with generation III pokemon as their mascot!". and Hoenn fans would say "Yay!" but yeah no. the mascots has to be Generation I Pokemon #if club penguin characters are pokemon. penguins would just all be Prinplups, Tusk, Merry Walrus would be Walrein, Herbert P. Bear would be Beartic. Klutzy would be Krabby. #I'm 1,000,0000,0000,000 year old #Dude, I was Joking about me being a Anthropomorphic Talking Dinosaur #Do Dragons and Dinosaurs go to war? because dragons could won the battle!" is just my lamest joke #How can someone make a virus if there is so hard to make one #so i'm only obsessed with pokemons, digimons, and things what MiraiKuriyamaFan240 likes #It's a g-rated swear. -.- #if it was south park, then You're pretty much obsessed with Swear words #WTH Is stands for What the heck #Do Club Penguin moderators exist in south park universe? #and, I'm one of those people who are annoyed of copying So, it can be considered spamming #You're like "Hey, Look! We can copy other people's saying!" yeah. you aren't funny. #Pokemon.... is.... Rated M For Money Due to Team Rocket's killing of Cubone's mother, some banned episodes in Anime verse, so on. #I can't say something embarrassing for some reason @Other Jenna #Is Mario a swear word? #He stung me in my butt ;( #I Would link a Real life Cpperapin but i don't want what he look like in Real life #I Was joking about me being allowed to speak foreign language @watatsuki #can we sell Wikia? no. we could waste our money? no. you're not wikia staff #this comment requires Wikia Gold Membership #How can wikia get sold if it wasn't exist anymore #what if i told ya that disney will bought club penguin wiki? #Kyfur and CPPERAPIN are once famous but they are blocked due to it being sockpuppet @Oldcp #and, what happens if a Non-members protested in club penguin game? #I called CPPerapin by CPScorpion @Phineas99cp #an Scorpion would've stung me, ouch! #What's wrong with Miron's insult word? #SammyClassicSonicFan don't know me. I haven't famous #uh, who i could pm someone if callum left the chat #What does Heart emoticon mean? I'm just asking you guys #uh. did club penguin decides to keep getting opened? #Toontown fans are making club penguin even worse... they rushed their parties #Hmm, if SEGA Saturn got sucessful in 1990s, and SEGA cancelled the 3sx in 1990s, Then 2000s would be different in some way #Where is Wikiafrog? I have to ask him if there is a alternate reality in PM #Watatsuki, stop with those pointless "Glitch, Pls!" #Custard, can you please show me the full pic in PM (referring to a censored semi-naked female)